Known types of cursor controllers for laptop computers include a j-key, which is a small joystick adjacent to the j key on the computer keyboard, a track-ball and a touch pad that responds to a user's finger impressions. These devices have an advantage for laptop computers over a conventional mouse because these devices are easily constructed into the laptop computer keyboard area and do not require the relatively large area used by a mouse and mouse pad. However, these devices do not provide the same high degree of cursor control on the display that can be obtained with a mouse. For example, a mouse is preferred for drafting figures where position of the cursor must be accurately controlled. Thus, a limitation of known small cursor controllers is that they do not provide sufficient control over the accuracy of the cursor on the computer display.
A goal of the invention is to overcome the identified limitations and to provide a compact cursor controller that combines both small size and a high degree of accurate cursor control.